


The Rain Washes It All Away

by woodsinautumn



Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Gen, Hurt, M/M, Oh boy is it angst, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Slow Burn, Vampires, comfort can't do much at this point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodsinautumn/pseuds/woodsinautumn
Summary: "He had failed. Completely and utterly failed. He was supposed to keep Ash safe, and instead had left him open to Murphy twice. And just look what had happened."It's THAT scene after their fight with Murphy.
Relationships: Detective/Adam du Mortain, Male Detective/Adam du Mortain
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	The Rain Washes It All Away

**Author's Note:**

> So it's that scene where Adam holds the bleeding detective, but I've written it to be more specific to the characters as I've imagined them. The actual dialogue is from my pathway in Book 1 but I've filled the rest in.  
> It's angst time babeeey!!

Everything seems to be melting together; sound and sight become one and the same as Adams senses begin to falter. Staring at the object at his feet, his mind cannot comprehend the meaning behind the shapes. Flashes of something red dance in tandem with the tempo of distant wails; the slow heaving of the dark form matches that of his own ragged breathing. 

There was someone on the floor, everything about them still other than the scarlet seeping out and enveloping them. The being seemed so small lying there, as if even the rain would wash them away. 

It was only for a split second, but to Adam it felt like centuries as he pieced together the Kafkan nightmare that had enveloped him. His mind sharpened like a camera lens shifting into focus; a primordial kind of terror gripped him; the instinctive kind hiding deep into the soul of every being capable of love. 

Not terror for oneself, but for the other. 

It was Ash. ItWasAshOhGodNo

Adam doesn't even remember how he got on the floor; the entire universe disappeared as his attention lasers with gut-wrenching detail onto the battered figure in his arms. Strands of soaked hair are stuck to his face like spilled ink. What was once a fetching contrast has now become eerie as the black brings out the deathly pallor in Ash’s face. 

"Wake up!" It was supposed to be an order, but it sounded like pleading. It falls on deaf ears as Ash remains unmoving.  
Panicked hands clear the dark locks out of his eyes. "You have to wake up…." 

Scarlet streaks pour from the man's broken nose across his face. Violet welts so deep they reach bone vividly mar his gentle features. The rain spreads the pool of blood from his torn throat around his head like a twisted halo. 

Ash's eyes flutter open.

Adams mind re-configures back to some semblance of reason as his eyes lock with the detective. He resists the urge to seize Ash into an embrace; the sudden realization of the intensity of his own emotions brings out another type of fear in Adam. But he didn't have time to worry about that right now.

He tries to find a way to support Ash's broken body, with one hand cradling the his head and supporting the back of his waist. Adams hands feel impossibly graceless as he desperately tries not to hurt him any further, but it felt like Ash's bones would snap under his touch. 

"Don't you dare black out again." He hates the desperation in his voice. Ash's unfocused eyes gaze at him as if from the bottom of a pool; his head shifts slightly as if mulling something over. Finally, he speaks. "Don't worry. Everything will be all right." His tone is impossibly soft and quiet, barely distinguishable from the gentle patter of rain.

Adam grits his teeth so ferociously he accidentally bites his own tongue. The fact that Ash would still try give comfort in a time like this makes something deep inside of him ache. "I don't care if everything's all right! I only care about y—"

He stops the sentence while it's in midair. 

Despite numbness he feels in his face, Ash manages to soften his gaze at Adams admission; that familiar hint of mischief in his look, as if he found a secret of Adams.

"Detective, just keep your eyes open," That's all he needs to do. Just. Keep. His Eyes.

Open.

"Ash…stay with me." Their faces are so close now they're almost nose to nose. The detectives lips curl up slightly, a hint of a smile on them. One painted crimson.  
The momentary comfort brought out in Adam fades as stares above him, his eyes oddly bright, their colour as vivid as ever.

Adam stares at them with almost clinical efficiency; analyzing their every detail as if he’ll never see them again. Dark green at the edges, lighter when approaching the iris; like when sunlight moves through the leaves of trees. Russet around the center, as warm as a hearth fire. 

To Adams horror, Ash’s eyelids grow heavier as if struggling not to fall asleep. With one final flutter, they blink shut. His chest sighs slightly as if he had fallen into a deep and comfortable slumber. Deep seated dread begins to rise up in Adam once more. 

His hands grasp the other man as if trying to reach into his soul; desperately holding on so it doesn't fade away. "No…No! Come back!" 

Colour washes out of Adams vision as he feels Ash go limp in his arms. He finds himself once again in the dark.

Voices dance at the edge of his senses, but he can't bring himself to face anything other than what is before him.  
"Adam…," Someone is close by, not that it matters. Nothing seems to matter right now. 

"Uh, you need to move please, sir." The sharp tone of the words bring Adam out of his stupor. Suddenly he's keenly aware of his surroundings.  
"What?" Anger rises instinctively at the thought of someone coming near him, near Ash. He turns to see figures in grey uniforms. Agency paramedics. 

Only then does he notice Nate's hand on his shoulder. "Come on, Adam. Let them do their job." 

His feet just about manage to support him enough to stand. As he shifts out of the way, the paramedics rush in without wasting a second and immediately begin stabilizing him. From their reactions to the detective's response, it seems that everything might be alright. 

Please let it all be alright.

Calm emanates from Nate as he stands close by his friend, hand still on his shoulder. Adam feels grateful, as the anxiety knotting up his entire body subsides just a little.

He stares over the scene, enveloped in his own misery. He had failed. Completely and utterly failed. He was supposed to keep Ash safe, and instead had left him open to Murphy twice. And just look what had happened.

There's a stab of guilt in his chest so painful he could die right there. No, he wasn't supposed to feel this way.

Why was he feeling this way? 

He tries to press down the impossible knot of emotions that had taken hold. It was his duty, his mission to protect Ash, it was the failure of the mission that made Adam feel this anguish. It had nothing to do with Ash himself, he held no attachment to the man. 

None.

As he's about to run his hands over his short, rain-soaked hair, he realizes they’re soaked with blood. Ash’s blood. Adams breathing grows ragged as he clenches the bloodstained hands to his sides; nails digging his palm so hard they draw blood. 

The blood of both men drips down onto the concrete; indistinguishable as the rain washes it all away.


End file.
